Salvatore Leone
'Salvatore Leone '''was the boss of the Leone crime family, the head Las Vegas and New York crime family for years. Leone was responsible for the construction of the Caligula's Palace casino in Las Vegas, and was known to be a sworn enemy of the Forelli crime family. In 2001, he started to war with the Yakuza, leading to his death. Biography Leone was born to John Leone in Palermo, Sicily. He was the nephew of Uncle Leone, who was the boss of the Sicilian Gang. He was raised in Sicily and moved to New York City after his cousin was killed by the Sindacco crime family. He had a son named Joey Leone in 1968. His first wife, Joey's mother, died by 1992, at which point he had moved to Las Vegas and founded Caligula's Palace. He hoped to unify the Italian Mafia by inviting the Forelli crime family and Sindacco crime family to make investments, but when Johnny Sindacco had a heart attack, the Forellis attempted to kill him to get a better share, and war broke out. He solved these problems by killing Marco Forelli via a gunman working for the Grove Street Families gang, Carl Johnson. Leone was eventually betrayed by Johnson, who worked with the Mountain Cloud Boys Triads in stealing millions of dollars from the casino. Leone moved back to New York with the death of Johnny Sindacco and the collapse of his casino's profits, and in 1998, his Capo Toni Cipriani helped him in saving New York from a Sicilian Mafia reform under Massimo Torini. However, he went to court that year, tried with help from Paulie Sindacco, so Cipriani killed Sindacco in revenge, and Salvatore was eventually released from prison. He was tried four more times, and his lawyer Maurice Goldberg said that he had dyslexia, and won the April 2001 case. However, he was at war with the Triads and Diablos, so his Capo Cipriani recruited Claude Speed for a series of jobs against the Triads, such as stealing a payroll van, killing Lee Chong, and helping him escape from some Triads. He gained Claude's trust after meeting him, and their highpoint was when Claude destroyed a Colombian Cartel SPANK factory aboard a cargo ship. However, his second wife Maria Latore developed a relationship with Claude and Salvatore intended to have Claude killed with a carbomb. However, this attempt failed, and Claude sought help from the Yakuza, led by Asuka Kasen. Death Kasen sent Claude to kill Don Leone to formally end his ties with the family, proving his loyalty to the Yakuza. Claude took off from Little Italy in a Yakuza Stinger car, as Salvatore was scheduled to leave his soldier Luigi Goterelli's ''Luigi's Sex Club 7 brothel at 4:30. Four Leone enforcers escorted Don Leone out of the club, and Claude shot him in the chest with a sniper rifle while atop a nearby building. Leone died instantly, and Claude finished his association with the Leone criem family. After his death, his trusted Capo and friend Toni Cipriani took over the family. Category:Leone Category:Dons Category:Mobsters Category:Killed Category:Americans Category:Sicilians Category:1935 births Category:2001 deaths